The present disclosure generally relates to design of a structured light pattern, and specifically relates to generating a tileable structured light projection for wide field-of-view (FOV) depth sensing.
Structured light (SL) patterns may be used to determine a position or orientation of a head-mounted display (HMD) worn by a user within a local area. For example, a projector system may project an SL pattern over objects within a local area. Imaging devices on the HMD capture images of the local area, including at least a portion of the projected SL patterns. The positions of the SL patterns within the captured images is used to determine a depth of the objects relative to the HMD and/or a position of the HMD within the local area.
The SL pattern may be projected using a diffractive optical element (DOE). However, it may be difficult to use a single DOE to project an SL pattern over a wide field-of-view (FOV). For example, using a single wide FOV DOE may lead to large zero-order values compared to other diffraction orders, which may lead to issues in laser safety compliance and algorithm performance.